Leaving and Growing
by simi05
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for a second time after Victoria's attack diring Eclipse. What will he find when he comes back a few years later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/n This is my first fanfic so if it sucks sorry. But I like it so I guess that's all that matters.

Summary

Edward leaves Bella for a second time after Victoria's attack during Eclipse. What will he find when he comes back a few years later.

Chapter 1

Epov

The fight was over we had won. Victoria was gone for good. I knew this for a fact because me and Seth had torn her and her friend apart when they had come after my Bella. The others had also been successful in destroying the newborns that Victoria had created. The only bad that had come out of the fight was the fact that Bella had gone into a comatose state. Watching me fight Victoria had been to much for her. When me or my family would try to touch her she would flinch away. Whether this was on purpose or just her body reacting in her shocked state I had no idea, nor did Carlisle.

I sat in her room at Charlie's house watching her lay on her bed. It scared me the way she was behaving. She wouldn't talk, she hardly ate, the only time she would get out of bed was when she had to use the bathroom. When she was awake she would curl up into a ball and just stare off into space. When she would sleep she would wake up screaming from her dreams. I would try to talk to her but it was like she didn't even know I was there. It hurt me to see her this way.

"Bella please talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong and I'll try to make it better. Please just come back to me. Come back to me and our family and Charlie. Even Jacob. Please just come back to us." I try to beg her to talk or even to get her to look at me. It was like talking to a wall. There was nothing there. I had done this to her.

BPOV

I knew me acting this way was killing him I just couldn't seem to help it. It was like I was trapped in my own body and there was no escape. I would flinch when someone would touch me. So people had quit trying. I was hurting everyone I loved around. What was wrong with me. It was a never ending nightmare. It was like my mind couldn't quit replaying the scene of Edward and Victoria fighting. I thought that she was going to kill him. I would die if anything ever happened to Edward. He was the reason for my whole existence. So why was I doing this to him.

I had just woken up from my never ending nightmare. In it Victoria and Riley were headed toward where Edward was trying to protect me. They had us trapped up against a cliff face. There was nowhere for us to go. Edward tried to talk Riley into not fighting. I could tell that it wasn't working. Riley kept advancing on us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Seth come running so that he could stop Riley.

I tried to scream for Seth to stop. He would get hurt. This wasn't his fight. He was young he had his whole life ahead of him to live. Seth tackled Riley before I could try to stop him. Edward was growling deep in his throat. Victoria was starting to advance on us. Edward crouched down, reading himself to attack. The fight began.

Riley and Seth were going at it not far from where I stood. Edward and Victoria were trying to tear each other apart in front of me. To my eyes it looked like there was more damage to Edward. I watched in horror as Victoria threw him into a tree. The way his body bent was unnatural. I waited for Edward to get up and to fight again. I waited and waited for what felt like forever. He never got up. I started to panic. Why wasn't he getting up. I tried to will and pray for him to get up. Nothing worked. Victoria cam towards me. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"It doesn't look like Edward's going to save you this time. Now it's time for you to die. Just like you were supposed to die that night when your little lover boy and his family killed James. It should have been you not him. Now I'm going to kill you and make Edward fell exactly like it do. A mate for a mate. That seems reasonable to me."

My world was at a stand still. Edward lay on the forest floor not moving a muscle. Victoria was going to kill me. All I could think was that if Edward was gone from this world then please take me too. Seth and Riley had quit their fighting to watch the scene unfold. Victoria reached out and grabbed me, pulling me towards her. My whole body was frozen I had no control over it. I just kept staring at Edward where he lay. Why wasn't he waking up. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain on neck. Victoria had bit me. At this point I would wake up screaming.

Today was like any other day. I was curled up into a ball on my bed facing the wall. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair staring at me. I could hear him quietly begging me to come back from this dark place that I was in. I wanted to do what he was asking me. But I just couldn't seem to brake myself out of my self induced nightmare. I had been like this for a week. I knew that Edward blamed himself for what I was going through. Nobody was to blame but me. Me and my fear. And I feared that the felling inside of me. The feeling like my life was about to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Thanks Craizypet and ilovethisplace for adding me

Chapter 2

Epov

I had left Bella again. I couldn't look at what I had caused her mind to do to her. Me and my family had left a month ago. We all figured it would be best for Bella. Seeming how she would flinch away from our touch. We figured without us around she might get better if her comatose state was caused by fear.

It broke my heart to leave her. Sense we had left I was no better than her. I lay in my room curled up into a ball. Staring off at nothing. It was slightly better this time than the time before when I had left her. I got out and hunted regularly with my family. I went to school with the rest of them. Yet it all felt wrong because apart of me was missing.

I told my family they could stay if the had wanted to. I wouldn't force them this time to stay away from her if they didn't want to. But they had decided to come with me. Alice was sad about it at first but she started to cheer up slightly after one of her visions. I don't know what it was about but it seemed to make her happy again. She had blocked her mind from me so I couldn't find out. I tried no to get frustrated I figured that she would tell me when the time was right. I hoped it was about Bella getting better.

BPOV

It had been a month sense he had left me again. How could he do this to me. He had promised to never leave me again and yet he does. And this time it's my fault. If I could have just pulled myself together. Quit being so selfish and pulled myself from this nightmare.

Jake had been coming by a lot sense Edward had left me. AT least he hasn't left me. He has recently taken to forcefully taking me form my house and taking me to La Push. I called it torture, he called it healing. All I wanted was to be curled up in my little ball. But _no _he wouldn't allow that. He told me I had to get over my fears. That once I was healed that everything would be alright. And my world would be the same again.

I doubted that. How could my world be the same without Edward in it? I wondered if he would ever come back? I doubted it. I had ruined everything all because of my fear of him leaving me again. And he had left. I wouldn't come back if I were him. I looked at my arm where the heart that Edward had given me for my charm bracelet still resided. I never took it off. I was afraid that if I did all connection to him would be lost. Little did I know that the connection would never be lost. It was soul deep.

"Bells? You up yet? It's noon already so you got to be up. Come on we're going to be late for what I have planned for us to do today. And you know you need to get out of the house. Staring at that bracelet all day is not going to help you any. Now come on or else I'll come in there and get you ready myself."

I rolled my eyes at Jake although I knew he couldn't see me doing it. And how did he know that I was staring at my bracelet. It was like he could read my mind. It had always been that way between us though. "I'm coming. Hold you horses." Why couldn't he leave me alone to mope? I climbed off my bed and made my way to the door.

"You look like hell Bella." Jacob said as I came out of my room.

I glared at him. :You're evil you know that right Jacob."

"I'm aware of that yes. You seem to tell me that every time I tear you from your room so that you can have a life, or try to anyways. You know you could help me out with that and actually try to get over whatever is wrong with you."

Jacob took a deep breath after his little rant. I thought it was over boy was I wrong. It seemed Jake wanted to get out all of his pent up feeling all in one afternoon.

"But seriously you look even more hellish then usual. You really do need to take better care of yourself you know. I can't be the only one caring about you health. You really need to help out. Have you even eaten today? Come on I'm getting you something to eat."

He started to pull me towards the kitchen. Pushing me down onto a chair. He started to rummage through the cupboards and going through the fridge. Taking things out to make a sandwich. He put it on a plate and added some chips.

"You will eat all of that or I'll figure out a way to torture you till you eat it." Jake gave me a stern look while saying this.

"Yes _Father." _ I replied sarcastically while picking up the sandwich. I ate about half of it before my stomach started to feel sick. I tried to ignore it but it just kept getting worse. I pushed myself away from the table and started my way out of the room trying to make it to the bathroom as fast as I could. I didn't make it far before my world started to go black and everything faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 3

BPOV

I felt like crap. My head ached, my throat felt like cotton, and my stomach felt like it was going to revolt in any second. What was wrong with me? I slowly began to open my eyes all I could see was a blinding light. I slammed my eyes closed against it. What the heck my room was never this bright. Opening my eyes again I squinted against the bright lights so that I could look around.

What I saw did not make me happy. I was in the hospital, the bad part I couldn't remember how I got here. Usually when I come to the hospital I know how I get here. And believe me I've been to the hospital tons of times. I'm a walking danger zone. But like I said I always remembered how I got here. There was a knock on the door just as Jacob walked in.

"Hey Jake. May I ask what I am doing here? I don't seem to remember."

"Bella you're awake thank God!" Jake had a worried look on his face3. "You scared me half to death when you passed out. Bella do you really mean you can't remember how you got here?"

"Yeah I don't recall how it is I came to be in the hospital. I remember you coming to my house and you ranting at me. That you made me lunch and told me I had to eat it or else. And then me feeling sick and getting up to go to the bathroom. That's all I remember. I'm sorry I scared you though, I didn't mean too. So what's wrong with me? Why am I in the hospital and not in my own bed?" I was looking at Jake pleading with my eyes for him to tell me what was wrong. I didn't want anything else to be wrong with me other than my depression as others called it.

Jake gave me a sad look. "Bella you passed out after you stood up from the table. Like I said you scared the crap out of me. You wouldn't wake up and you wouldn't respond to anything. You're Dad came home a few minutes later because he had forgotten something. Thank Gog that he did because I had no clue what to do. He called an ambulance and that's how you ended up here. Other than what I just told you, I don't know what is wrong with you. The doctor said that he was still running tests.

By now Jake was sitting on the bed with me still giving me that sad and worried look. We sat in silence for a little while. Neither of us knowing what to say to the other. Eventually Charlie came in. He really didn't say much. He just told me that he was glad that I was finally awake, that I had scared him and then he told me that my mom was worried too.

"You told Mom? I can't believe you would do that you should have know that she would freak out. Now she's more than likely worried for nothing." I quit my little rant taking a deep breath having said all that in one breath. I threw in a glare for good measure.

"Bells you know I had to tell her she's your Mother. Which she wants you to call her as soon as we find out what made you pass out and all."

"Fine." I said in a bored voice. I was starting to feel tired again and drifted off to sleep. I awoke sometime later to the sound of voices. It sounded like Charlie was arguing with a person. I rarely heard Charlie arguing.

"I'm her father you have to tell me." I noticed that he wast talking to a doctor. I guess he knew what was wrong with me and he didn't want to tell Charlie.

"Sir, I'm aware that she is you daughter. But she is over eighteen so I don't have to tell you. I will tell you if I get her permission to do so or she can tell you herself. But I would rather like you to wait outside as I check on her." I wondered what the doctor wanted to tell me but he wouldn't tell Charlie. Guess it was time for me to find out

"It's okay Dad I'll be fine and I'll tell you once I find out ok." Charlie turned towards me with a shocked look, I guess he hadn't realized that I had woken up. He nodded his head and left to wait outside my room I turned towards the doctor.

"So Doc what's up?" I asked I was a bit worried to find out what was wrong.

"Good morning Miss. Swan. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked as he gave me a quick check over. I told him that I ws doing fine and I just wanted to know why I was in the hospital.

"Well Miss. Swan there could be a number of reasons for why you are here. The first of which was that you were dehydrated which sometimes can lead to passing out. The next could be stress that can wear the body down till your body will shut it self down to save its self. The third could be just a result of your pregnancy. But I believe it was a result of all three conditions put together."

My mind shut off the rest that he said after pregnancy. _Pregnant_? I couldn't be pregnant there was no way possible. The only person I had gone that far with was a vampire. Vampire's couldn't have kids. There was just no way that I could be pregnant.

"I... I c.. can't be _pregnant. _There must be some kind of mistake. _He_ can't have children, there's no way possible." I just kept repeating that over and over again. My mind unable to process the fact. I didn't even realize that I had been saying this aloud till the doctor put his hand on my arm trying to get me to calm down.

"Miss you are pregnant. The tests results show that yo are pregnant and they are quite accurate . I could call in another doctor to preform an examination if you wish?"

I just stared at him dumbly, while nodding. Awhile later another doctor came in and examined me and asked me a few questions. A few minutes later she was done.

"Miss. Swan. I can indeed tell you that you are pregnant. From what I could tell and the information that you gave me I would say that you're about six weeks along."

I broke down and cryed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 4

BPOV

I had finally been released from the hospital for which I was glad I hated hospitals. The doctor told me to make sure that I drank plenty of fluids. I was also to try and avoid stress because it wasn't good for the baby or me. I was also supposed to set up an appointment with an OB-GYN. I had decided to try and find a doctor in Port Angeles I didn't want rumors to start going around town about me. I still haven't told Charlie. I only told him that I passed out because of getting dehydrated and stressed out. I was afraid if I told him about the baby he would get disappointed.

I was now sitting in Jacobs' garage. It had been two weeks sense I was released from the hospital. I had an appointment with a doctor for the baby in two days. Jacob and I had been talking about when the baby would come and what I would do. I had already tried to find a way to get in touch with Edward. So far I haven't had any luck. I have had luck making plans though. I got accepted to the University of Washington on a scholarship so I was going to go to collage. When the baby came Jake would help watch it while I went to school. I had a month to find an apartment close to the collage. Jake was going to move in with me when I had the baby so that he could be there to help out. I was going to try to find a part time job so that I could afford the apartment, food, and what not.

"SO let's recap here so I get everything right. You don't want to tell Charlie yet. In two days you got an appointment with a doctor in Port Angeles. Because you don't want to go to a doctor here cause you're afraid of what they will say about you." Jake looked up from what he was doing to give me a pointed look. "Really bells you need to quit worrying about what people will think about you. You're going to be a mother people are going to find out eventually. It's not something you can exactly hide forever you know. And Charlie will start to notice changes in you. He'll be hurt if he finds out and you didn't tell him. Yeah he might feel a little disappointed but that's got to be expected you're eighteen pregnant and unmarried. Most parents want better for their children."

of course Jake would think I should tell people. But he did have a point in telling Charlie. He would be more upset if he found out in a different way then me telling him myself.

"Fine you have a point about telling Charlie but I still don't want to go to a doctor here. Will you go with me when I tell Charlie?"

I really needed a friend there with me. I would have rather it been Edward. But obviously that ain't going to happen. I wonder where he is? I miss him so much. Grr... I just need to get over him. Which is going to be hard seeming how I'm going to have his baby.

I noticed that Jake was giving me a strange look. It was like he knew what I was thinking. He knew that it hurt me when I thought about Edward. "Sure Bells I'll go with you to tell Charlie. But only if you stop over thinking things to death."

I scowled at him "I don't over think things." Giving him a dirty look to show that I wasn't happy with that remark.

"Sure you don't Bella." He gave me a disbelieving look.

I don't over think things I pouted to myself. I stood up from where I had been sitting in the rabbit. Walking from the makeshift garage I headed for my truck. If I was going to tell Charlie I was pregnant I was gong to butter him up first. I was going to make something good for Charlie's dinner. Maybe I'd make steak and baked potatoes.

"Come on Jake if I'm going to tell Charlie I mind as well do it tonight. And if I'm going to tell him I'm going to make sure he's in a good mood first."

Later that night

It was now or never. It was time to tell Charlie, I had put it off long enough. Jake kept motioning for me to tell him. I put the last dish away and headed for the living room where Charlie had disappeared to watch some sport on the TV.

"Hey Dad can I tell you something." I stood nervously in the doorway of the kitchen. Playing with the hem of my shirt and biting my lower lip.

"Sure Bells." My dad said not bothering to look up from the TV. Jake came to stand by me, giving me his support if I needed it.

"Dad can you maybe turn off the TV. What I have to say is kind of important, and I think you might want to pay a little attention. I don't want to have to repeat it. It's going to be hard enough o say the first time." I was still fidgeting with my clothes. Charlie looked up and noticed this.

"What's wrong Bella." I stood there trying to find the best way to tell him. Jake reached for my hand and squeezed it. I gave him a small smile and turned back to Charlie. I would just tell him straight out. Then run from the room if things looked bad."

I took a deep breath and began. "Dad I'm pregnant." My dad had a confused look on his face. Like he couldn't comprehend what I had just told him.

"Dad I'm going to have a baby." I said in a small voice. In a split second my dad's face changed to a look of outrage.

"_Isabella Marie Swan_ tell me you are joking." Charlie yelled. His face turning red. I shrank back away from him. I had never seen my dad look like this. "Tell me you did not just say that you were going to have a baby."

Tears were streaming down my face. I was fighting to try and keep the sobs in. Against my wishes one escaped. Charlie face softened a bit and then hardened once again.

"Bells what about school? You have your whole life ahead of you. What are you going to do with a baby?" He had a disappointed look on his face. I knew that he was going to be disappointed so why did it hurt so much?

"Dad I'm still going to go to college. My having a baby isn't going to change anything. It'll just be a bit harder now. I've got everything planned out." I then told him my plan. He was still mad and disappointed but he was glad that I had a plan and was still going to go to college.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 5

4 years later

BPOV

I had found an apartment that was big enough for Jake, me and my baby. It was close to the college. It has two rooms and was in a nice neighborhood. I had also found a part time job in the library at the school. It was perfect everyone was nice there and very understanding. Jake watched my daughter for me while I was at work. He also had a job while taking online classes and one class at the local community college. Renesmee my daughter went to the daycare at me school when Jake was in class or at work. When he couldn't take her or our schedules overlapped a little I would bring her with me to work. By the time I went to work the daycare was closed so we couldn't use it. Everything was working out, everything was going good.

EPOV

After Alice pestering me for four years to come to Seattle I was finally here. Supposedly Bella was here. She had moved away from Forks. I wonder what that had done to Charlie? I wish Alice would have told me where to find Bella. I had no clue where to start. Seattle was a big city. But Alice was busy right now with getting us enrolled for the new quarter at the University of Washington.

We had moved here a couple of days ago and had just gotten settled at the new house. Now we had to go to school again. Why we couldn't just go to high school I had no clue.

It had been a week sense we got here. Classes had started ans so had the homework. I was now sitting in the library at the school doing my homework. It was peaceful here unlike at home. I had been acting like I was truly trying to concentrate on my homework for awhile when a scent I hadn't smelled in four years hit me.

I looked around frantically trying to find the owner to the scent that I craved like a drug. Getting up I began to search the large library. She was standing at the help center desk with a child sitting on the counter. The child had her back turned to me but I had a clear view of Bella's face.

I wonder who's child she is talking to? You could tell by their body language and the way they were goofing around with each other that they knew each other well. Bella looked up then and noticed him. Her face became pale and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

BPOV

I felt someone staring at me. Usually I just ignored it. I got strange looks all the time. Especially when I was with my daughter. People couldn't believe that I was 22 if a three year old daughter. Mostly because I didn't look like I could be a day over eighteen. I had learned not to care what people thought of me or the looks that they gave me a few years ago. All that mattered was my little girl and what she meant to me. If people didn't like it then screw them.

I started to look up to tell who ever was staring at me and my daughter that it was rude to stare when I caught sight of Edward standing there. I was finally looking at the face that I never thought that I would see again. I stared at him for a few moments till I realized what I was doing. Looking down at Renesmee I knew that I didn't want them to meet just yet.

"Renesmee why don't you go get your bag from the back room. Jake will be here soon." I said as I lifted here down from the counter and setting her on the ground. I wasn't afraid to let her go by herself. I knew that for her only being three that she could take care of herself if someone tried to take her. Being a half vampire had it's advantages for her. She was stronger than your averaged three year old and she could send me mental warnings if something were to happen. I watched as she walked off to the back room making sure she was out of sight before going over to Edward.

"Hey." I said shyly. Not sure what his reaction was going to be.

Before I knew what was happening I was pulled into his arms in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe... let go." I gasped out. Edward immediately loosened his grip but did not let go. He just kept staring at me like I was unreal. I finally broke the silence.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I was confused as to how he came to be here after so many years. I had wished for this day for the last four years. Before he could answer the bell rang at the help desk. Looking over my shoulder I saw Jake. He did not look to thrilled at the sight of Edward. I turned back to Edward he had the same look as Jacob.

"I'll be right back." I walked over to Jake to tell him that Nessie had just went to go get her bag. A minute later she rounded the corner of a bookshelf.

"Jake!" She yelled as she ran the rest of the distance between them. Jake had knelt down with his arms open so that he could catch the little girl who was making a mad dash at him.

"Aww Nessie I've missed you." Jake said as she stood up with the little girl in his arms. He turned back towards Bella giving her a look.

"You I'll be talking to later. Should I expect you home around the same time as usual or are you going to go have a talk with him?" I could tell by his voice that he was not happy.

"I don't know I'll call you okay." I gave Nessie a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged Jake goodbye.

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Where Jake and Bella together? He had said that he would be seeing her at home. Who was the little girl? Was she theirs? IF so Bella didn't wait to long to move on after I had left her. I wanted answers. I needed answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 6

BPOV

After Jake left the library go extremely busy so I didn't have any time to talk to Edward. He sat at a table close to the help desk doing his homework and watching me. I couldn't help but stare back t times.

When my shift at the library was almost over I began to take care of books that had been returned or that were lying around on desks. When I was done the night librarian came over to tell me that I could leave a few minutes early so I gather my things and clocked out. I gathered my things and headed towards Edward.

"Hey I'm off now if you would like to go somewhere and talk?" I knew that he would want to. I could see the questions burning in his eyes all night. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get those questions answered it wasn't like him. Sure enough as soon as I asked he had an eager look on his face.

"I only have one condition we stop somewhere so that I can grab a bite to eat. I haven't ate dinner yet."

Edward just nodded his head. We were walking out of the library by now. Neither of us talking. I didn't really know what to say to him. I mean there was tons of questions going through my head and many things I wanted to tell him. Especially about his daughter. I just didn't know how or where to start so I just kept quite. I could feel Edward glance at me every once in a while. I just ignored it.

I realized we were at the cafeteria a few minutes latter. Walking to the line and grabbed a salad and a pop and paid for it before going and sitting down at a table. There wasn't a lot of people in the cafeteria so I didn't worry about anyone over hearing us. Edward waited till I was done eating before beginning his questioning. For that I was grateful.

"So what made you decide to come to Seattle?" He asked. It seemed he was going to start with the safe questions.

"I got a full four year scholarship to the University. So when school started a moved here. It seemed like a good idea.

He asked me a few more questions about school. How I liked it what I was majoring in and other little things. I told him I enjoyed the school and I was majoring in business. I told him about some of the things I enjoyed about being here.

"So what brought you here Edward?" I was very curious about what could have brought him to Seattle. Not that I minded. I was ecstatic that he was back in my life.

"Alice wanted to come to school here. So we moved." He looked slightly uncomfortable. Like he might be keeping something to himself. He quickly turned the table back to me and the questions I knew that he had to have been dying to ask.

"So you and Jacob huh?" I could tell that it upset him thinking that I had moved on and was now with Jake.

"Jake and I are just friends. Trust me there is nothing romantic going on between me and Jake." He looked very doubtful about that. Probably had something to do with my make out session with Jake right before the fight with Victoria. And my finding out that I may have deeper feeling for Jake than what I had originally thought.

"We don't think of each other that way. He's moved on and I believe I acted the way that I did with Jake because I was afraid of losing one of my best friends." It was true Jake had imprinted on a girl named Lizzie. He had met her recently while taking Nessie to the park. And I truly believed that I only felt things towards Jake because I was afraid I was going to lose him.

"But you guys live together though right? I heard him say that he would meet you at home later."

"Yes. Jake and I share an apartment together. You can live with a guy without being in a relationship with them. He's just there to help out with things and it's cheaper than both of us getting an apartment .No need to worry Edward I haven't moved on. You are and will always be the only one I love in that way."

"Okay then the other question I really want to ask is who is the little girl I saw you with?"

I knew it was coming. It was also the hardest question to answer. What if he freaked out and left again? What if he didn't believe me that she was his? I guess the best way to find out if my fears will be true is to tell him right? God I hope he didn't freak out. Why did this have to be so hard? Well here goes nothing.

"The little girl I was with is our daughter. Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I said to the table, not able to look at him to see his reaction. After a few minutes I looked up to see the shocked look on his face.

"Edward please say something." I couldn't take the quite anymore. It drove me insane not knowing what he was thinking. I guess this is how Edward always felt around me, not being able to read my mind. It probably drove him crazy too.

"Edward..." I tried one more time to get him to say something or do something. It was a no go. Not being able to take him not talking anymore I decided he was more than likely freaking out so I would leave him to his thoughts. Getting up from the table a grabbed my things and turned to leave. I made it outside the building before I heard his voice call my name.

"Bella wait please. I was just in shock. I never thought that I would be able to get you pregnant." He still had a shocked look on his face. But he wasn't running away or not believing that she was his daughter. That was a good thing.

"Yes well I did get pregnant. I tried to find you but I couldn't. You didn't leave away to get a hold of you or anything. I asked the hospital if they knew where you guys disappeared to but they didn't have a clue. Jake's been helping me care for her so I could go to school and work."

EPOV

He couldn't believe he had a little girl. He had a three year old daughter that he never knew about. He should have come back sooner. He wouldn't have missed so much of his daughters life that way. God he was an idiot for leaving Bella again. It's a miracle that she didn't hate him for leaving them both. Especially when she was pregnant.

"Can I meet her?" I knew that my eyes were full with the hope that he felt that he might be able to meet his daughter.

"Yes Edward you can meet her. I don't have classes tomorrow and have the day off so we could meet at the park. Whatever times good for you."

"How about noon? The park close to the school right?"

"Yup."With that she walked off towards the parking lot.

I would get to meet my daughter tomorrow. I couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Mommy! You're home, I thought you were going to stay away forever!" Nessie came running at me full force. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Now why in the world would I never come home to you my little Nessie. You are my whole world and I'll never leave you. Now it's time to get ready for bed. Go get you pajamas." I put her down and she ran to her room, while I started her bath. "Nessie your bath's ready."

"Mommy where were you tonight? You came home late." Nessie looked up at me a few minutes later from her bath. "Mommy was talking to someone she knows."

How did you tell you r child that you had found their father? I had always told her that her Dad and I loved each other but that her Daddy had to go away. That if Edward were around he would love her too. So how was I to tell her that her Daddy was going to be in their lives again?

"Renesmee. Mommy has something she wants to tell you okay?" I told her as I helped her out of the bath and into her pajamas. "But lets get you into bed first alright."

"Ok Mommy." She took me to out room and climbed into her bed. I knew that Jake was hanging out on the other side of the wall listening in. I tucked her into bed and sat down next to her to begin.

"Okay Nessie, remember me telling you about your Dad? How that he couldn't be here with us but that he still loves us?" She nodded her head and gave me a quizzical look.

"Well the friend that I went to talk to tonight was you Dad." I paused to take in her expression.

"You saw Daddy?" Her eyes went wide at this. "Do I get to see him?" She asked in a small voice.

I gave her a big smile and nodded my head. "Of course. But only if you wan to. We'll go see him tomorrow alright? We'll go and see him at the park."

Nessie was jumping up and down in her bed. So excited to finally get to be able to see her father in person. She had seen all the pictures that I have of him. She even had a couple of them hanging p in our room.

"Night Ness sweet Dreams." Leaning down I gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to the door and Jacob.

I knew that the second that I walked out that door Jake would want answers. He would want to know everything that me and Edward had talked about. He would want to know if I was going to get back with Edward. He would more than likely get angry before the end of our talk. I was in for a surprise.

"Jake." I motioned for him to follow me to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch I turned to look at him.

"So go ahead a begin you interrogation Jake." He looked shocked that I was actually going to let him have a say.

"Well I've been thinking about this all night sense I seen you with him today. All I really want to know is if your going to take him back?" I couldn't tell if he was mad or not by the look on his face. So I just told him the only thing I really could.

"I don't know Jake. I would really like to but I don't know if that's what he wants." Jake just nodded his head.

"I just want you happy Bells and I know that he makes you happy. So I hope that it works out this time for you."

After that Jake and I talked about the plans that I had for tomorrow and the other things that Edward and I talked about. Awhile later we called it a night. Jake had to be up early in the morning and I was sure that Nessie would be to exited to sleep in late.

EPOV

I followed Bella home to make sure she got there safe. Seattle was not always a safe city. Especially for some one like Bella who seemed t attract trouble. I listened to her walk to her apartment and looked in. Their was my daughter running towards her mother. It broke my heart, they were so happy together. I watched as Bella put our daughter to bed and motioned for Jake to follow her.

I felt a stab of jealousy towards him. Not because I thought that he and Bella were together I believed her when she told me that they were not. But because he got to be there for my daughter growing up. That they were like a family. That was what I was jealous of.

I decided to go talk to my family. I felt that they needed to know. Plus I wanted them to know that I was a Dad. Renesmee would be part of our family now along with Bells. I knew that they would be happy. Well maybe not Rosalie. She might take it a little hard that Bella and I had a daughter together when she was unable to have one of her own.

I wonder if Alice knew and that was why she kept trying to get me to come back to Bella? Oh well I was happy now either way. I was finally to my house and called for my family to meet me in the living room.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme took a seat together. Once all the family was seated I began.

"I have some news I would like to share with you all." Alice was bouncing in her seat and Jasper was trying to calm her.

"I saw Bella tonight. She works at the library. But thats not what I really need to tell you. Bella and I have a daughter. Her name is Renesmee." When I was finished the room was quite. Everyone but Alice was shocked. She was bouncing even more now

That's when I began to listen to their thoughts. Most of them were thinking how it was possible for Bella and I to have a child together. Emmett was thinking that he got his sister back and that he had a new person to play with. Alice wanted to take them shopping and wondering if Bella still hated it. Rosalie's thoughts were mad.

"Congratulations Edward." Esme said after sometime had passed. "Have you got to see Renesmee yet?" She asked.

"Yes and no. I saw her and Bella talking but each time I only go to see the back of her. I get to meet her tomorrow though. Bella is going to take her to the park so that we can meet each other."

After that every one said more congrats and wished me good luck about tomorrow. After talking some more we all went our own ways.

I just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 8

BPOV

I was sitting at the park waiting for Bella and Renesmee. I still had about fifteen to twenty minutes left till they were supposed to be here. I came early because I couldn't wait around my house any longer. So here I waited for the two people that meant the world to me. I may not have met my daughter yet but I loved her already. I just hope she would feel the same way too.

RPOV

I woke up early this morning. I was going to meet my Daddy. I wanted to look my best for him so I got out my favorite outfit. It was a pink shirt with a white vest and a pink and grey striped skirt. I put on some white tights and a pair of pink ballet flats to go with it.

I knew mommy told me that my Daddy would love me but I was still a little worried. What if he didn't like me once he saw me? I really wanted him to like me. Then maybe he'll stay and we can be a family. Him, mommy, me, and uncle Jake.

BPOV

Just like I thought Nessie got up early the next morning. She had come in all dressed for the day and was now bouncing on my bed.

"Get up Mommy get up!" She yelled as she kept bouncing.

"I'm up, I'm up. Do you mind quit bouncing for a minute so that I can get out of bed?" With that she quit and sat there quietly waiting for me to finish grabbing clothes. I headed for the shower with her at my heels.

"GO watch some cartoons Nessie. I'll be out in a few minutes and make you some breakfast."

I watched as she pranced off into the living room then waited till I heard the TV. I hopped into the shower, trying to finish as quickly as I could. I didn't like leaving Nessie alone for to long. I rushed through my shower and threw on my clothes. Heading for the kitchen to make some pancakes.

"Nessie breakfast is ready." I called. I grabbed the syrup from the microwave and set it on the table. Nessie was already there piling pancakes onto her plate.

"Okay Ness that's enough. Save some for me." She threw me an apologetic look. I swear between her and Jake it's lucky I get any food at all. Those two are hogs.

"So Nessie you excited about later today?"

"Yup. I can't wait." Her little face broke into a frown. I was just about to ask about it when she beat me by asking her own question.

"Mommy what if Daddy doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want to be with us? I want us to be a family like some of the other kids at daycare." She gave me a sad look that just about broke my heart.

"Oh Baby come here." She got up and climbed into my lap. "You Dad is going to love you just as much as I do. You have nothing to be afraid of. Your Dads family will love you too. Remember me telling you about them? Your uncles and aunts plus your other grandparents? They will all love you. I promise you have nothing to worry about." I gave her a kiss on her head and put her down.

"Mommy I love you." She gave me a huge smile and went back to eating.

"Love you too Renesmee."

After breakfast I looked at the clock. We still had a few hours till we had to meet Edward at the park. I picked up the dishes and started to clean up the kitchen. Nessie helped me out and we cleaned up the apartment. When it was about time to go I did our hair and put on a little bit of makeup.

I grabbed my purse and we headed out. We stopped at a sandwich shop to grab us some lunch to eat once we got to the park. I could tell that Nessie was nervous I squeezed her hand reassuringly. I saw Edward sitting at a bench and headed towards him. Once Nessie saw him she let go of my hand and ran towards him. I saw him kneel to the ground and open his arms wide for Nessie to jump into. Watching them I could feel my heart swell full of the love that I held for them both.

RPOV

As Mommy and I approached the park I saw my Daddy sitting on a bench waiting for us. I pulled away from Mommies hand and ran to my Daddy. Once he saw me he knelt to the ground with open arms. I squealed as I reached him and he pulled me into a hug. I felt him kiss my head and whisper that he loved me.

Mommy was right all along Daddy does love me. I hugged him back. I never wanted to let him go. What if he disappeared again?

EPOV

I saw Bella and my daughter walking up. Getting to see all of my daughter for the first time. I could see she had my hair color and her mothers eyes and curls. She was beautiful.

All of a sudden she let go of Bella's hand and came running towards me. Without thinking I was kneeling on the ground with my arms wide open so that she could run into them. Once she was in my arms I pulled her into a hug. This was more than I could wish for. I had thought that she would be shy around me and not sure what to make of the situation. I was glad I was wrong. I kissed her head and whispered I love you into her hair.

I noticed Bella standing a few feet away watching us, she had a beautiful smile on her face. Standing up with Renesmee in my arms I headed towards her mother to pull her into a hug. We stood there like that for about a minute till I heard Renesmee's stomach growl. I laughed lightly as I saw her face go pink. She had gotten her mother's ability to blush at everything it seemed. I wonder what else she had of her mother?

"Time for someones lunch." Bella's voice pulled me out of my musings.

She tried to take our daughter from my arms but she held on tighter to me. I laughed lightly again. I guess she didn't want to let go of me either. I wanted her in my arms too. Walking over to a picnic table I sat down with Renesmee in my lap. Bella followed and sat down across from us.

She began pulling sandwiches, chips, and drinks for the both of them from a bag and sitting some in front of out daughter. Who began to dig into them hungrily.

"She sure has an appetite doesn't she." I asked while holding in another laugh. I felt good I hadn't laughed sense I left Bella.

"Yes she does. Her and Jake are always eating all of the food from the house. Jake just says she's a growing girl and needs her food. His excuse for himself is that his stomach is a bottomless pit."

Bella laughed at the end, I joined in. I loved being able to hear things about my daughter. After Renesmee was done eating she asked to go play, Bella nodded her head and our daughter was off. While Bella and I talked.

I learned that Renesmee also went by Nessie or Ness. That she loved dancing and music and that she was really good at both. She had a favorite blanket that she couldn't sleep without. That her favorite toys were a lion and a lamb who were in love with each other. I had to laugh at that one. The two stuffed animals had fallen in love after Bella had told Nessie the story of the two of us. My having told Bella that the lion fell in love with the lamb. I thought it was cute. All to soon it was time for them to leave, so Nessie could take a nap. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella would you like to come to my house later after Nessie's nap?" I prayed that she would say yes.

"I would love to. What about you Ness? Would you like to go and see the rest of Edwards family?"

Nessie nodded her head tiredly. With that they headed out. But I wasn't worried I would see them in a couple hours. I headed back to the house to tell everyone that Bella and Nessie were going to be coming over after Nessie's nap.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/n: Hey sorry all but I had a hectic weekend with it being my birthday and mothers day and all so

sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 9

BPOV

Renesmee was sleeping by the time that we got back to the apartment. I laid her down in her bed and laid down with her and read. Jacob came home soon after. He came into the room to see if we were home yet. I put up a finger in front of my mouth, signaling for him to sat quiet. Getting up from the bed I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

"So how did it go?" Jake asked

"It went well. Edward and Nessie could barely let each other go. She finally let go so that she could go play with the other kids." I smiled at how well that the day did go.

I told Jake about Nessie and Edwards hug when we first arrived. I told him the things that I told Edward and about how much pride I could see in his eyes as I told him about his daughter. I told him that Edward invited us out to his house after Nessie woke up from her nap.

Jake was happy that Edward go along with Nessie and told me he hopes everything works out for us. I think that he is worried that he is going to lose us. He needn't worry hew was like a brother to me and he is Nessie's uncle. He would be forever be part of our lives. No matter what happened between Edward and I, Jake would always be part of my family.

A while later Nessie woke up and I called Edward to come get us. We figured it would just be easier for him to come get us then for him to give me directions which were kind of hard to follow he said. Nessie was bouncing off the walls by the time that Edward finally arrived to take us to his home.

While sitting in the car on the way to his house I began to get really nervous. I hadn't seen his family in four years. What if they were mad at me for the way I acted back then? They would have every right to be mad at the way I acted towards them after the fight with Victoria. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't like me any more. Edward noticed my worrying and grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine giving them a slight squeeze.

"What's wrong Love?" My heart picked up its beat double time as I heard his old nickname for me. I felt that with him by my side that I could do anything. But it didn't take the worry away.

"Are they mad at me?" I asked in a small voice biting my lip waiting for his answer.

"Why would they be mad at you Bella? They love you, you know that." He threw a smile my way.

"Because of how I acted after the fight with Victoria. I ignored you guys and would flinch away from you all. I treated you guys horribly then." I told him honestly.

"Bella none of us are mad, angry or anything like that. We're just happy that you are better and happy again. If anyone should be mad it's you. We left you again after we promised never to leave you again." He picked up our entwined hands and kissed the back of my hand. I tried to give him a smile to try to fool him that I wasn't worried any more but I don't think it worked.

After some time we were pulling up in front of his house. Nessie was bouncing around in her booster seat eager to get out and meet the rest of her family. Climbing out of the car I opened the back door to help Nessie out of her seat. Holding her in my arms almost like she could shield me from what was about to come. I turned towards the house with Edward by my side.

It was then that I noticed his family all standing on the wrap around porch waiting for us. They all had huge smiles on their faces. Seeing them standing there with smiles on their faces made all my worries disappear. I smiled back as we approached them. Alice came running at me and smashing me and Nessie in a hug.

"Okay Alice it's nice to see you to but I kind of need to breath and your smashing Nessie." I said laughing at Alice's antics at seeing me again after so many years. She let go and smiled at me again before frowning and shaking her head.

"You still don't know how to dress yourself Bella. I swear you're still wearing the same clothes from four years ago. But I see you know how to dress Renesmee."

My face was bright red by the end of her little speech. It was true. Most of my clothes were from four years ago. When you have rent, bills, food to buy, and other miscellaneous things, not to mention a kid you had to buy clothes and things for you don't really have a lot of money left over for yourself.

"Mommy lets me pick out my own clothes." Nessie replied proudly. Everyone laughed at that. They all knew how I liked to dress and how I hated shopping. Nothing had changed about that either. Nessie and Alice would get along great. They were both hyper and loved all of the same things.

"Alright Alice lets leave Bella alone. There's nothing wrong with the way that Bella dresses." Esme came to my defense and saved me from the evil little pixie picking on my clothing.

"Thanks Esme." I replied truly grateful that Alice picking at me had been put to a stop.

"No problem Bella. Now come here I want to hug my daughter and my grandchild." I laughed at that and hugged her and Carlisle. I finished hugging them and Nessie asked for Esme so I handed her over. Just as I let go of her Emmett came up behind me and spun me around and gave me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Can't... Breathe... Emmett." I gasped out trying to get air into my now deprived lungs. Nessie jumped from Esme's arms and started to yell and hit Emmett. Trying to get him to leave me alone and quit hurting me.

"You're hurting my Mommy! Let her go you over sized giant." Nessie didn't pay attention to the adult standing around laughing at her antics to try to get Emmett to let me go. It was quite funny seeing a three and a half feet little girl try to beat up a giant like Emmett. Emmett let me go so that he could scoop up Nessie. He tickled her belly to make her laugh. After getting a few giggles out of her he said that he was sorry for hurting me. Which made Nessie happy and she went to Edward to be picked up.

After their little exchange we went into the house t sit in the living room and talk. I sat on the love seat next to Edward with Nessie in his lap. While the rest of the family sat on the remaining furniture.

"So Bella may I ask how you came up with the name Renesmee? I've never heard it before." Esme asked after everyone was seated.

I laughed lightly. "Her full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I wanted her to have a part of all her grandparents and of course her fathers last name. Renesmee stands for Renee and Esme put together. Then Carlie is part of Carlisles name and Charlies. But she also goes by Nessie or Ness." I was smiling at the stunned looks on everyones faces.

"What?" I asked

"We're just surprised that's all." Esme said.

Nessie was the hit of the day. She had captured everyones hearts even Rosalie's who at first wasn't to happy about the fact that Edward and I had a child together. I didn't blame her I had something that she could never have and that she had always wanted.

Jasper loved her emotions and energy that Nessie gave off. Plus the fact that she made everyone happy. Alice loved her the fact that Nessie loved dressing up and shopping. They were right now in Alice's room looking at her closet full of clothes.

Carlisle and Esme loved how happy and care free that Nessie was. They were happy to have the chance to be grandparents to her. They loved the fact that she made Edward happy and the rest of they're adopted children too.

They were also proud of me. They were proud that even though I had gotten pregnant I had decided to still go to college. They knew that it had to have been hard to be new mom and taking a full schedule of classes and working while taking care of a child. But all in all they were just happy that I was back in their lives along with Nessie.

Before long it was getting dark and I told them that it was time for us to get going. I had school in the morning and it was time for Nessie's dinner and bed time.

Esme asked if she could come and get Ness in the morning and I said yes if that is what Nessie wanted to do. Jake could spend the day getting caught up on school work or hang out with Lizzie. He didn't really get to spend a lot of time with her without Nessie tagging along.

After everyone's good byes and hugs we left. Edward drove us back to our apartment and I invited him in to help get Nessie to bed and so I could spend more time with him. I didn't want him to go yet. I never wanted to be apart from him again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey all sorry it took so long to update

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight

Chapter 10

EPOV

I carefully picked up the half asleep child from the booster seat in the back seat of my car. Alice had put the booster seat in there this morning claiming that if he was going to be driving around with Nessie that he was going to need it. I had to agree with her it was useful and it did make me feel better about my daughters safety.

I was following Bella up to her apartment cradling Ness against my chest. She had her head tucked in against my neck. I loved being able to have her in my arms with her cuddling up to me. Bella opened the door to her apartment and motioned for me to follow her. She lead me down the hall towards their shared bedroom. Pulling the blankets back from the small toddler bed in the corner. I gently laid Nessie down and kissed the top of her head and whispered good night. Bella followed suit and kissed Ness good night then pulled the blankets back around the sleeping girl . Motioning for me to follow her out we headed towards her living room sitting on the love seat.

"So I had a great day today." Bella began. "I really liked being able to see your family again. Nessie seemed to like them a lot too. She's always wanted to meet you and your family. She always has me tell her stories about you all."

"I'm glad that you had a great day. And my family... OUR family." I corrected myself. "Yes ours, we have never stopped thinking of you as part of our family. We have all missed you greatly. Even Rosalie missed you. We are very happy to be able to have you in our lives again. We all love you and we all love Renesmee greatly too. She makes a great addition to our family."

I stopped as I remembered some of the thoughts of my family as they met their niece and granddaughter. They had been filled with wonder and love. Having Bella back in our lives had made us happy again. But having Renesmee in our lives was like a breath of fresh air. She was so full of life and energy that it flowed over into everyone around her. I even loved her thoughts they were so pure and innocent that it was a great change from the normal thoughts he heard.

"Thanks Edward it's really good to know that they aren't mad at me and really do want me around." I gave her a slight glare not liking that she had really thought that we were mad at her or that we could possibly hate her for the way that she was when we had left her again.

"Bella I'll say this to you again just like in the car. We were never mad at you or hated you. How can I get that through your head?"

"I guess it's because I hate myself for the way I acted and I'm mad at myself too. I can't really see how you guys are feeling the same way. I pushed you all away and it drove you guys to leave me again. I didn't try hard enough to find you guys when I was better or when I found out I was pregnant. I kept Renesmee from you guys for four years. I guess it's just I feel that if I was in your shoes I would hate me." Bella had such a sad look on her face and her voice was so filled with her emotions that if my heart had still been able to beat it would have stopped.

"None of us feel that way Bella. We do not feel as if you purposely pushed us away and you did not drive us away by the way you acted. We all understand that you were in a bad state after the fight. We left because we thought that it might help you get better. Maybe it might help you get over your guilt by telling me what you were going through and your feeling about what happened." I asked desperately hoping that she would tell me. I was very curious about what was going on with her after the fight.

"I'll try. I guess it all has to do with your not getting up right after Victoria knocked you into the tree. I kept staring at you waiting for you to get up but you wouldn't I was so scared that you were gone and that I would never get to hold you in my arms or be able to hear your voice ever again. And then Victoria was coming at me and I thought that for sure would make you get up but you still weren't moving. It was like all of my fears were coming to life and there was nothing I could do about it. My whole world was crumbling around me and I was doing nothing about it."

She paused searching my face to see what my emotions might be with what she was saying. I tried not to show my guilt about what I had put her through. I had lied there unmoving until I was sure that Victoria was distracted enough for me to be able to take her down. It had taken everything in me not to get right up when she had started for Bella but I knew that the time wasn't right so I had waited. By the time that the right moment had come around Bella had passed out.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant to make you worry. I was just waiting for the right time to attack.." I couldn't help the guilt that I was feeling from leaking into my voice.

"It's okay Edward you have nothing to feel guilty about. I know now that was what you were doing. I should have known better to believe that you were dead. I know that you hitting the tree couldn't kill you. It was just my brain was in a panic." Bella reasoned with me. "Now do you want to hear the rest or is your curiosity filled?" She asked with a slight smile on her face. I nodded my head for her to continue.

"Well as you know I passed out. The whole time my mind just kept repeating the whole fight over and over again. It always stopped with you not getting up and Victoria coming for me. When I did wake up it was like I was physically awake but not mentally. I knew that you really had not died but my mind didn't really comprehend it. I could hear and feel you all around me but it was like I was trapped in my body and I couldn't pull myself to the surface to come back to you." She pause to take a deep breath before continuing on with her story. I just waited for her to be ready to continue. Giving her the time that she needed. After a few minutes of quiet she continued.

"After you left my heart broke all over again. You left again and this time I couldn't say anything about it because it was all my fault. I had drove you all away. About a week after you guys left Jake came by to tell me that I was messing up my life. That I needed to get over whatever it was that was making me that way. He started to come by each day to make me get out of the house and start living again. It was a month after that that I found out I was pregnant."

"Jake and our daughter are what put me back together again. Jake by making me get up and around. Our daughter because I knew that she needed someone whole to love and care for her. Not someone that was broken. She deserved better than that." She stopped to let that sink in for a minute.

"Jake is the one that talked me into going to college on my scholarship. He dropped everything to help me out and move here with me. He watched Renesmee for me so that I could go to school and work. When she was younger I didn't like to put her into daycare. I wanted her to have one on one with someone that way I knew that she was being taken care of. When Nessie turned two I encouraged Jake to take some classes at he local community college. He had already gotten his GED while staying home to care of Nessie for me. I felt that he deserved to get to go to college two I couldn't screw his whole life up for helping me care for Nessie. So anyways thats been my life in a nut shell for the last four years." She finished looking down at her feet as if she were embarrassed by what she had just told me.

I stared at her in stunned silence for a few minutes. My Bella had been through so much in her life sense I had left her again. Her strength and courage always seemed to amaze me. Being a single parent going to college full time plus working part time and still being able to take care of a child had to be one of the hardest things for her to do. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"You have an amazing strength Bella. You always find new ways to show me how much strength and courage you have. I'll always regret leaving you again. I've missed out on so much with you and Renesmee. You've dealt with what you were given in life in an amazing way. When most would give up you didn't. You got up and carried on for our child and you so that you both had a good life."

She had become more and more pink as I went on. How I missed being able to see her blush. We sat in comfortable silence cuddling together on her love seat. I could feel her start to drift off to sleep. I began to hum her lullaby holding her tight against me. Picking her up I headed towards her room. I had almost reached her room when the front door opened and Jake walked in. He threw me a glare I just ignored it as I continued on my way to Bella's room. Lying her down on her bed. I headed back to the living room to have a talk with Jacob Black one of my sworn enemies.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 11

JPOV

I had arrived home to see the bloodsucker carrying Bella towards her room. I glared at him as I went into the living room to sit and wait for the leech to come out after putting Bella to bed. I knew that he would read my mind and know that I wanted him to come talk to me. I had a few choice words that I wanted to tell. Yes there was going to be name calling. I was also going to give him a piece of my mind about him if he hurt Bella or Nessie ever again. He came out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him. I guess he didn't want us to get loud and wake the girls. That was perfectly okay with me. I didn't want Bella or Nessie to hear me going at the leech. He sat down across from me on the chair.

"Jacob I have no intentions of hurting either of them. I will never leave them and I know that doesn't really mean a lot coming from me. I've already left Bella twice and each time you were the one there to put her back together again. I'm truly grateful for that too, and yes I know that you didn't do it for me but I'm still grateful for it."

I hate freaking mind readers. Just because they know what you are thinking doesn't give them the right to voice it. And it takes all the fun out of yelling at them and trying to give them a piece of your mind because they already know what your going to say. Bella is so lucky that that the bloodsucker can't read her mind. It has to bug the hell out of him not being able to read.

"Yes it frustrates me to no end. But I know that it makes her happy that I can't read her and that her secrets and thoughts are safe from me being able to read them."

"Ugh... Stay out of my head, or is that impossible for you? You are making it incredibly hard to tell you off for what you did." I was getting extremely angry with him. I wish he would just shut up.

"Fine I'll be quiet and let you yell at me." Man this bloodsucker was weird. By the look on his face whenever I called him a name in my mind I don't think he likes the names. Every time I said it in my mind he would clench his jaw. I shrugged it off and started my speech if you could call it that.

"I understand that Bella loves you and truly can't fully live without you, and Nessie needs her father in her life. I understand all of that. I know you love them too I can see it in the way you look at Bella, and if you love her you have to love your little girl. Plus I have yet to find a single person who doesn't almost instantly fall in love with Ness. That little girl is so full of life and happy energy. I would hate for her to get to know you and then something happen that you blame yourself for that makes you leave. I would hate to see Bella broken again and this time it wouldn't just be her for me to try to fix. I would have that beautiful and wonderful girl to have to put back together." I paused to take a deep breath and to let what I had said so far to sink in.

"Also to be truthful I don't think Bella would be able to take that again. The first time you left yes I had helped put her back together in a sense. But we both know that it was mostly a show. She was still broken deep down. She only got better when you came back and even then every once in a while I would see her with this look of peer panic almost. It was like she was just waiting for you to take off on her again and leave her behind to be broken again. But she finally got over it. She knew which one of us was the right one for her and she would do anything to be with you. She had gotten over her fear of you leaving her again and agreed to marry you, truly believing that you would never think of leaving her again."

"Then there was that fight and her melt down. I don't know what that was about. She never would talk about it even though I tried to get her to talk about it. Trying to get her to get over whatever was wrong with her. But then you left her again. I don't know how log or if she would have pulled through that time. I know the only reason she pulled herself together that time was because of her pregnancy and her belief that Nessie deserved a mother that wasn't a shell of a person." I stopped to give him a firm look throwing in a glare for good measure.

"Then you came back after four years. When she finally starting to move on. She was starting to date and finally have a life that didn't revolve around Nessie, you, school and work. Yes she never would have stopped loving you I know that but she was trying. If you leave her again I don't think anything will help her pull herself together. She might put on a show for Nessie and all the people around her that care for her but I don't think she will ever be whole again and who knows what you leaving will do to Nessie. I don't want to even have to see what that might do to her."

"So what I'm trying to say is if your in the end going to leave them, leave now. Leave before Nessie gets attached to you and your family and before Bella gets used to having you around again. Before you brake their hearts and I'm left once again to deal with the fall out. But know this three strikes and your out. This time if you leave and break their hearts I _will _hunt you down and kill you for what you have done treaty be damned!" With that I got up from the couch and walked into my room, leaving the bloodsucker to think over what I have said.

EPOV

I watched as Jacob walked off. I knew I would never leave her again. I was but a shell of person myself without her. But I also knew that if I was in his shoes I would more than likely feel the same way.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 12

RPOV

I woke up in my bed with the clothes I had on the day before. That's when I remembered that Daddy had carried me to bed. I wonder if he and mommy talked. Maybe they would get back together and then we would live together and be a family.

I heard mommy mumble in her sleep and decided to go wake her up. Climbing out of my bed I ran over and jumped up onto her bed. I began to bouncing around yelling "wake up!". My mom turned over as she said "No I don't want to. Go away, annoying vampire pixie." Hehe she thought I was Aunt Alice.

"Mommy wake up it's Nessie not Aunt Alice." I said this as a start to bounce harder laughing at my silly mom the whole while. My mom threw the covers over her head. She really didn't want to wake up this morning. It didn't usually take this long to wake her up. I was thinking about going and getting Uncle Jake to get her up. He always got her to wake up, usually by throwing water on her or making her fall out of bed. I found it funny the many mean ways that he would get her to get out of bed in the mornings. Mommy was most definitely not a morning person. I was climbing out of bed to go get him him when I felt a pair of arms grab me and pull me under the covers.

"Where do you think you're going little Miss Ness." She had cuddled me up to her chest.

"I was going to go get Uncle Jake to come and get you up sleepy head." I was giggling full force now.

"Oh really! You were going to let the Meany wake me up?" She started to tickle me all over. I tried to squirm away from the torture she was inflicting onto me.

"Mommy stop please? My tummy's starting to hurt." I said threw my bouts of laughter. She tickled me a few more times before she quit. We settled back into our relaxed positions. Not long after my belly started to grumble making its demand to be fed. My mom began to chuckle.

"Time to feed the little one."

She threw the covers off of us and pulled us off the bed me in her arms. Half way to the door I noticed someone standing in the shadows of the doorway. Upon closer inspection I noticed it was my dad. I began to squeal and squirm in my moms arms to get down so that I could tun to him. Once I was finally down I made a mad dash towards him and jumped up into his arms. Him and my mom were laughing at my actions. I didn't care I was so happy to be able to see him again.

"Someone happy to see me?" I nodded my head burying my head in the crock of his neck. Which caused my my mom and dad to laugh harder.

BPOV

I had been awaken once again by my daughter jumping on my bed yelling "Wake up!". I had pulled her under the covers with me, relishing in the feel of being able to hold her against me for a few precious moments before we had to get up and get ready for the day. After Edward took her to go back to his house to hang out with his family I wouldn't get to see her awake again today. By the time I got home from school and work she would be asleep. I hated days like this. I hated not being able to see my beautiful daughter for so may hours through the day.

After Nessie's stomach made it known that she was hungry we climbed from the bed with her in my arms. Half way there we noticed Edward standing in the shadows of the open door way. Nessie started to squirm and squeal in my arms, trying her hardest to get down. I finally let her down and she made a mad dash towards her dad. The love between father and daughter was so strong, even though they've only known each other for less than a day, it was so amazing. She jumped up into his arms making Edward and I laugh at her antics.

"Someone happy to see me?" Edward asked her causing her to blush and bury her head into his neck before nodding her head yes.

"Okay Ness what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" she exclaimed, she loved pancakes.

"Let's go get those pancakes. Yum!" I led the way to the kitchen with Ness still in Edwards arms. Passing Jake coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Jake! I'm making Ness some pancakes for breakfast. You want me to make you some too?" I knew it was pretty much a rhetorical question, Jake never turned down food.

"Be there in a minute Bells."

"Alright Jake see you there." I let out a small and headed for the kitchen to began making the pancakes. Letting Nessie help me make them. Once there was a heaping pile I started to put a couple on mine and Ness's plates.

"Yummy!" Nessie said right before she began to dig into her pancakes. Her eyes were wide and bright as she dug continued to dig into her breakfast. I always hat to laugh at how eager she was for her food. Edward was trying to hold in his laughter to as he watched her mow down on the food.

Jake came in not long after we began to eat and he filled his plate with the remainder of the pancakes. While I watched them eat my head was filled with one thought. How was I going to tell Jake that he didn't have to watch Nessie today. I knew I had to tell him soon it was almost time for me to go. I hope he took it well.

"So Jake, what would you say if I told you that you had the whole day to yourself?"

"I would say that I have Ness so I guess it's a day at the park followed by a nice long nap." Jake was looking at me like I had gone crazy.

"Umm... See the thing is is that Esme asked if she could have Nessie for the day. So I figured that you could have the day off and spend some time with Lizzie.

"So I don't have Ness today?" He asked in a sad voice. I shook my head no. Nessie got up and climbed into Jake's lap giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay Uncle Jake. I still love you even though I love Daddies family too. You'll always be my Uncle so you'll always be part of my family and hold a piece of my heart."

"Thanks Ness I love you too." Jake hugged her close to him and kissed the top of her head. Finally letting go when she started to squirm and beg to get down.

We lightened the mood by changing the topic to some of the crazy memories that we had. When everyone was done eating Jake started to clean the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher, letting me get ready for school. I hopped into the shower real quick before changing into my clothes for the day. Nessie had gotten herself ready and had Jake brush her hair for her. She was dressed in a simple blue sun dress with blue flats for shoes.

I gathered her up into my arms twirling her around a couple of times, before saying my good byes. I was really going to miss her through out my long day. Giving her one last kiss I walked out the door and started my day.

JPOV

I watched as Bella and Nessie said good bye for the day. It usually made me happy watching they're morning exchange on the days Bella had school but today it made me slightly sad. It made me sad because unlike most days I wouldn't be getting to spend the day with Nessie. She would be spending the day with her real family. There was no longer a need for me. Was I going to be cut out of their lives now? Had I served my purpose?

"You'll always be part of their family Jacob. They won't drop you just because my family and I are back in their lives. Bella's not like that she loves you like her brother or thats what she says anyways. Nessie loves you just as much too. You fill Nessies thoughts just as much as she thinks of my family. Hell even more because you've known her her whole life. To her you will always be her uncle Jake."

Of course the leech would read my thoughts. Couldn't he just stay out of my head? My thoughts were my own they were not meant to be read by some bloodsucker.

"Anyways I'm headed out with Nessie. I'll bring her back once Bella is done with work or Esme will. Bye.." He walked to the door and paused waiting for Ness to say her good byes to me. She came running to me jumping up into my arms.

"Bye Uncle Jake, love you !" With that she walked out the door with her dad headed to her real family. My world felt like it might come crashing down around me. Taking everything I loved with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not twilight

Chapter 13

RPOV

"daddy what are we going to do today? I asked from the backseat of his car. I was really excited but also nervous about spending the day with my dad's family. It was different yesterday when my mom was there with me but today it would just be me and them.

"I don't know Nessie, you'll have to wait to see."

Not long after we pulled up in front of his house and we got out, with dad carrying me inside. My grandma and aunts met us at the door. Aunt Alice was bouncing up and down and talking to fast for me to understand her. She must have noticed my puzzled face because she slowed down and started over.

"Hey Nessie! I'm so excited, we're going to have so much fun today. We're going to play Nessie Barbie all day, and then you can make cookies with Esme. Oh it's going to be so much fun I can't wait." Aunt Alice the pulled me out of my daddies arms and ran up the stairs to her room with me held tight in her arms. She started to slightly scare me. My mom was right she was a very hyper little pixie.

Aunt Alice began pulling clothes out of bags along with makeup, nail polishes, and hair thingies. She kept pulling out clothes from the bags there were lots of them. There was already a small mountain of them on her bed. She kept muttering about finding the right outfit. I think she might be a bit crazy. Suddenly she let out a huge squeal and came bouncing over over to me.

"Here you go Nessie go try this dress on." She said handing me a pink frilly dress.

Many dresses and lots of outfits latter I was sitting in a chair with aunt Alice doing my hair and aunt Rosalie was doing my nails. She had come in a little bit ago to help aunt Alice play Nessie Barbie. I now know why my mom hated it so much. I was so bored and whenever I would complain aunt Alice would shush me and tell me beauty can't be hurried. I was going to do some seroius screaming soon if this torture didn't end.

"Okay Nessie you're done. So you want to look?" I gave her a wide eyed look and ran for it and didn't stop till I found a good hiding space. I was so afraid that she would find me and put me through torture again. I was hiding outside in the bushes surrounding the house when my dad found me and sat down next to me.

"What's up Ness, why we hiding out here?" He asked.

"I'm hiding from Aunt Alice."

"Why you doing that?" _Well duh isn't obvious she's crazy and enjoys torturing people. _I didn't say that to him cause I was afraid she would hear. I was scared of her now. My dad started to laugh for no reason and I looked at him like he was crazy too. Maybe his side of my family was full of crazies.

"Ha Ha I can hear your thoughts and I laughed because I think you have Alice pegged perfectly. Oh and we're not all crazy we leave the craziness for Alice and Emmett they're the family crazies." I stopped listening when he said he could heat my thoughts. That was just plain scary. I didn't want him to listen to them they were private and not for others to hear.

"Ha Ha that's how your mom feels too." I glared at him. I wanted him to stay out of my head.

"Okay, okay I'll try to stay out of your head." He said while still laughing. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I asked him something.

"Want to know a secret? But you can't tell Mommy that I told you kay?" I asked quietly.

"Umm sure." He was looking at me with a puzzled look when I laid my hand on his cheek. His face soon turned to shock and amazement as I showed him some of my favorite memories through y talent.

"Wh.. what.... How did you do that?" He asked when I was done.

"I don't know I just touch someone and show them what I'm thinking. But Mommy says I'm not aloud to do it with anyone but her and Uncle Jake cause they might get scared."

"Wow that is really something Nessie."

We sat there for a little while till uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper came looking for us. Dad and I decided to play a prank on them. We found some water balloons laying around and filled them up. We snuck up behind them and threw them at their backs. Dads hit uncle Jasper in the back of the head and mine hit uncle Emmett in the back. They turned towards us their anger written on their faces for us to see. I took off at a dead run, running to find a new hiding spot. I couldn't let them find me. They were huge and I knew that uncle Emmett could smash me easily without trying. Not that I actually believed that wither of them would hurt me on purpose but accidents happen.

I could hear fighting behind me so I decided to take a quick peek behind me. What I saw made me stop in my tracks and turn around to laugh at the sight in front of me. My uncles had my dad pinned to the ground in a dog pile. They were taking turns giving him wet willies which made me laugh harder. That is until uncle Emmett heard me laughing and decided to come after me instead of my dad. I squealed and began to run again trying to escape the giant that was my uncle who was now chasing after me.

"I'm going to get you Nessie. You can't out run me squirt so quit trying." He exclaimed while picking up his speed.

I squealed again and tried to run faster unfortunately I tripped over my own two feet. It stinks that I got my moms clumsiness. Lucky for me uncle Emmett was there to catch me before I got hurt. That is I thought I was lucky until he decided that my punishment for throwing the water balloon at him was to tickle me to death. I squealed some more and tried to yell for help threw my fits of laughter.

"You can make all of the noise you want Squirt but no one is coming to rescue you." He said while laughing at y antics to try to get lose from him. Just then I saw daddy coming to rescue me , ya!"

"Emmett put her down gently on the ground and step away." My dad cautioned him. Instead of listening to my dad uncle Emmett lifted me above his head which made me scream bloody murder. I was very afraid of heights and uncle Emmett had lifted me further into the air then I liked.

"How bout you step away Eddie Boy and no one will get hurt." Uncle Emmett said while extending his arms full length into the air which made me scream worse. I was truly scared now. By now I had gotten the attention of everyone inside the house. I saw aunt Rosalie come stomping over and begin to get into his face yelling at him to put me down. He quickly handed me over to my dad who pulled me close to his chest comforting me after my fright.

My dad took me back inside the house to make me some lunch after my tummy let out a loud growl making me blush. Everyone else had to laugh at my blush stating that it reminded them of my mother and how she used to always blush about everything.

The rest of the day I spent watching TV and baking with Grandma Esme. My family was slightly crazy I learned but I still loved them. At the end of the day my dad took me home. I tried to stay awake on the ride home but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell asleep to have dreams of my mom and dad getting married and my family finally being complete.

EPOV

By the time I pulled up outside of Bella's apartment Nessie had fallen fast asleep. I picked her up gently and headed up to the apartment to put her into bed. Gently laying her down in her bed I pulled the covers over her tiny body tucking her into bed. I stood there for a few minutes watching her sleep peacefully. I kissed her head then quietly left the room going to the living room to wait for Bella to return home.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 14

BPOV

It had been a couple of months sense Edward had come back into my life. I felt that I was truly happy once again. Not that I wasn't happy with Nessie an Jake in my life but I just felt more whole with the Cullens in my life too. I felt that my life was now complete. I had Edward back in my life and I knew that he would never leave me again. I also had our daughter who brightened everyones day with her bubbly personality and her innocence. I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Bella!" Jake yelled from outside of my door, pulling me back into reality. "Edwards here."

Edward and I were going out tonight leaving Renesmee with Jake and Lizzie. I had no clue where he was taking me or what we were going to be doing. All I knew was where ever we were going Alice thought I needed to get dressed up and let her play Bella Barbie. She had come over early this morning so that she would have enough time to get me read. She had finally left half an hour ago, thank god I hated playing Bella Barbie.

"I'll be right there." I called out while grabbing my Alice approved sweater and headed for the living room.

As I walked into the living room everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Their stares were starting to make me nervous.

"What do I have something on me?" I questioned them.

"Mommy you look pretty." Nessies face held a look of awe. Her statement made me blush a bright pink.

"She's right Bella you look amazing ." Edward said as he came towards me to wrap me in his arms. I burying my head in his chest so I could no longer see everyones staring at me and so that they couldn't see me blushing furiously over all the attention.

"You ready to go Bella?" I nodded my head and went to hug Nessie good night.

'Night Ness, be good." I kissed her head and headed for the door with Edward.

"SO where are we going may I ask?" I asked once we had situated ourselves in his Volvo.

"It's a surprise." He stated while giving one of his dazzling smiles. As if that would work he knew I hated surprises. I sat in my seat and pouted. Edward just shock his head and sped off down the street headed to the secret location.

EPOV

I had the whole night planned out perfectly, with Alices help of course. We had decorated Bellas and mines meadow. I thought it would be the perfect place to propose to her. We had many happy memories there so I figured we could add another great one there. Ten minutes before we reached our destination I pulled off the side of the road. Turning towards Bella I pulled a scarf out of the glove box.

"Do you trust me Bella?" I asked.

"Umm... Yeah I trust you. Why?" I could tell by the sound of her voice she was confused on what was

going on..

"May I blindfold you? It will only be for a short time." I promised after I saw her eyes go wide at the thought of being blindfolded.

"I... I guess." She stuttered out. I carefully put the scarf around her head trying it so it wouldn't fall off. After I was done I started the car and started off towards our destination.

Once there I helped Bella out of the car and picked her up bridal style. I began to run to our meadow slowing down once we reached it. I stood Bella gently down to stand next to me. I slowly took off her blindfold and as it slid away I heard her gentle gasp.

BPOV

The view in front of me was beautiful. The trees surrounding our meadow were strung with faerie lights and candle lit a beautifully laid out table were some food sat waiting for me to eat it. There was also a blanket laid in the middle of the meadow for us to lay upon. He had put a lot of thought into this date I could tell.

"It's beautiful Edward. But why did you go through this mush trouble for our date?" I had a perplexed look on my face. He had never put this much thought into our dates before. He just shrugged his shoulders and muttered an answer that I couldn't make out as he led me to the table. He pulled out my chair for me and pushed it back in once I sat down before taking the seat across from me.

"Esme made your favorite mushroom ravioli. It should still be warm." I gave him a huge smile, he knew me so well.

After I was done eating my dinner we went and laid on the blanket on the ground. We lay there talking and star gazing. Trying our hardest to find as many constellations as we could.

"There's the big dipper." I exclaimed excitedly. I had only found about three constellations, I didn't know to many before hand so I was beginning to run out.

"There's Orion hunter ." I followed his finger to find out what set of stars he was looking at. My gaze didn't make it past his pointed finger. There on the end of his finger the lights from the trees and candles surrounding us glinted off of a diamond ring. My breath caught in my throat as I couldn't tare my eyes off of it. I turned my head to look at Edward with shock in my eyes. Edward had a big dazzling smile plastered onto his face that also stole my breath away. He quickly say up and turned towards me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I promise to love you everyday of forever. You are my life and what keeps me here on this earth you and Nessie. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and Nessie as a family. Isabella Swan will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Now I was truly breathless. Edward Cullen had just asked me to marry him and spend the rest of eternity with him.

"Yes... Yes I'll marry you!" I shouted as I threw my arms around him pulling him down to me so that I could kiss him passionately. I felt him slide the gorgeous ring on my finger. Pulling his head away from me he leaned down to kiss he had just placed on my finger. I felt that now my life was finally complete and all that I had wanted in my life was finally happening. I was finally going to marry Edward Cullen and together we would be a family with Renesmee.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Epilogue

BPOV

I sat bouncing in my seat I was so excited and happy that I couldn't sit still. Today was the day that Edward and I would be getting married. Right now I sat in Alices bathroom with her playing Bella Barbie. She kept shooting me annoyed looks whenever I would make her screw up on my make up or hair from all the bouncing. Finally I think she had enough cause she started to yell at me.

"Bella!" She exclaimed" "Bella you need to sit still you're making this difficult for me. Do you want to look like crap for your own wedding? Don't you want to look amazing for Edward when you walk down the aisle? Then you need to sit still and quit bouncing around. For heavens sake you're acting worse then me. I swear I'm about to pull Jasper in here to calm you down." She ended with a huff. I smiled meekly at her and grabbed hold of the seat trying my hardest to calm myself.

What seemed like hours latter she was finally done. Which meant I was closer to becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen. I don't think I could ever get tired of saying that. Mrs. Edward Cullen, Isabella Marie Cullen, I liked the sound of that.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Nessie yelled as she came skipping into the room. "Don't I look pretty Mommy!Daddy says I look like a little princess." She exclaimed in her little voice.

"Yes Ness you look very beautiful." I told her, I didn't lie either. Her bronze curls were pulled up into an elegant bun with loss curls framing her face with little specks of glitter. Her white flower girl dress watched mine almost perfectly. She did look like a little princess.

"Bella may I speak to you quickly before the wedding begins?" My dad asked from the door way.

"Sure Dad." Alice took her queue and exited the room taking Nessie with her.

"You look beautiful Bella." My dad said. I could see his eyes glisten with his unshed tears. I just gave him a bright smile. Not trusting myself to speak for fear of crying.

"I just wanted to say I'm very proud of you Bella. You've done good with you life that you were given. I also wanted to say that although I can never really fully forgive that boy for what he did to you, that I'm still happy for the two of you and Nessie. Now she can have her whole family together in the way that it should have been from the start. I hope your life continues to be happy one." With that he leaned towards me and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Alright Bella it's time." Alice called from behind the closed door of her room. I began to bounce again pulling my dad along by the arm as I made a dash for the door. He started to laugh at my eagerness to get married.

What seemed like forever latter I was finally walking down the aisle towards my future. Edward stole my breathe away in his tux. His messy bronze locks falling into his eyes. His dazing smile plastered onto his face. This is what I had waited my whole life for.

EPOV

It was a good thing that I didn't need to breathe to live because I'm pretty sure I forgot how. Bella had just come down the stairs her white gown trailing behind her as she descended. The gown flowed over her body like water. Hugging all the right areas. To put it simply she was stunning coming towards me hanging onto her dads arm.

After the "I dos" and the preacher announcing us husband and wife I finally got to pull Bella towards me for our first kiss as a married couple. It was pure bliss. We finally pulled apart after hearing Emmetts cat calls , Alice and Nessies giggles and the many throat clearings from the parents and Jacob. Keeping my eyes trained on Bellas face I watched as a light blush blossomed on her face. I laughed lightly as I took her hand and led her back up the aisle towards the back door for our outside reception.

There was food and cakes for the humans and dancing for all. Bella and I had our first dance, the music played was her lullaby that I has wrote for her so long ago. Half way through or dance Nessie came prancing over to join us. It felt so right to have both of the people that I love and would die willingly for in my arms. I felt like I was home and nothing could take that away from me.

I was slightly scared when it came time to cut the cake. I really didn't want to have to ingest any of it. After cutting into it I offered Bella a small slice for her to eat. I watched as she bit into it looking up at me through her lashes. In her eyes I could see the love and trust she held for me sparkling there. When it came to my turn I stood there still as stone as I watched Bellas hand holding that offending little piece of cake come closer to my eyes. I did not pay attention to her eyes if I had I could have seen the mischief shining in her eyes. As her hand came closer I opened my mouth hesitantly waiting for the nasty stuff to reach my mouth. It never did, instead it made it's way all over my face as Bella smeared it all around, laughing the whole time. I growled playfully at her and pulled her to me kissing her lips and then rubbing my face against hers. Bella squealed while attempting to pull away from me. I pulled away and then drug her back to the dance floor. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Charlie standing there.

"My I talk to you real quick Edward?" I gave Bella a quick kiss and walked aways away with Charlie.

"I just wanted to say Edward that if you ever leave again or hurt Bella or Nessie I'll not hesitate to kill you. That's all Edward you can get back to your wedding now." With that he walked off, leaving me standing there laughing silently to myself at his threat.

Hours latter it was time to head off to our honeymoon and start our new lives together.

The end!!

A/N: hey all this is the end. Sorry about the crappy updates on this story. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. Bye all


End file.
